


[podfic] dear kunsel

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'dear kunsel' by <b>sinnatious</b> read aloud.</p><p>After Avalanche tries to blow up the Sector 5 Reactor, Cloud starts getting messages from a mysteriously well-informed stranger on his PHS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] dear kunsel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear Kunsel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/360944) by [Sinnatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnatious/pseuds/Sinnatious). 



  


**Duration:** 1:00:38  
 **Song Credit:** Lots of songs from Squeenix  
 **Download** : [M4B](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/dear-kunsel-audiobook) (25MB)||[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?cbillrg5bhfd8of)(28MB)

**Author's Note:**

> So very, very clever ♥ 
> 
> I'm trying a new thing now, called "freetalk". In japanese drama cds, freetalk is the last track on the disc, where the voice actors talk a bit about their experiences (unedited!!) on the project. This is probably my vanity talking, but I quite like the idea of stamping my own thoughts on a particular podfic. And well, since it's the very last bit of the mp3, people will probably skip it? Anyway, it's fun, why not, I'll chuck it in there. If you listen to it, please tell me how you liked it!


End file.
